Dangereux imprévu
by TwilightJM
Summary: La présence d'homme mi-humain mi-loup est dévoilée sur Terre. Ce secret, qui n'en est plus un, va chambouler la vie de tout le monde, et en particulier celle de Mélanie.


Bonjour bonjour ! Alors voilà la première fiction que je poste sur fanfic', bien que j'en ai d'autre dans mon ordi. J'ai n'ai pas encore écris la suite, donc si vous en voulez une, faite-le moi savoir !

Les personnages de mon histoires m'appartiennent, donc désolé il n'y aura ni de Jacob, ni d'Edward :p J'ai repris de Twilight seulement le fait que les "Loups-garous" existent.

De plus, mon histoire n'est corrigé que par moi-même, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

La présence d'homme mi-humain mi-loup est dévoilée sur Terre. Ce secret, qui n'en est plus un, va chambouler la vie de tout le monde, et en particulier celle de Mélanie.

1

Deux semaines. Il lui a fallut seulement deux semaines à ce salaud pour qu'il m'attrape. Et comme une conne, je n'ai rien vu venir. Et moi qui croyais que peut-être il m'aimait. Que mon amour pour lui pouvait être réciproque. Ma pauvre, il s'est juste servi de toi. C'était facile pour lui. Naïve comme je suis, il lui a suffit de quelques mots pour que je lui fasse confiance. Les choses avaient rapidement évoluées, on est devenu proche. Et je l'ai crus… Je n'avais même pas imaginé qu'il ne pus être sincère. Haha. Je vois les choses bien différemment maintenant que je suis endormie dans sa voiture. Enfin endormie…façon de parler. Disons trop faible pour bouger. Ah le salaud.

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il se passait. Il me serrait dans ses bras. Un peu trop fort et un peu trop longtemps, ce qui m'a inquiété. J'ai voulus me reculer, mais il était trop fort, serrait trop. J'ai paniqué et il a plaqué sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de respirer. Mon Dieu qu'il est fort. Je n'arrivais pratiquement pas à bouger. Je n'ai même pas pu lui mettre un coup monumental dans ses parties intimes. J'ai perdu connaissance pendant une dizaine de minutes je pense, et je me suis réveillée là, dans cette voiture, sans pouvoir bouger. Mathieu Parker Stan, si je pouvais te tuer maintenant, je le ferais. Bon, j'avoue que ça risque d'être difficile. Déjà parce qu'il faudrait que j'arrive à bouger, et de plus, parce que ce pauvre con n'est pas seul.

Son copain et lui ne parle plus depuis un moment. C'est le silence de mort dans la voiture. J'aurai apprécié un peu de musique. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien profiter des choses que j'aime avant. J'aime la musique. Elle me permet de m'évader.

Combien de temps encore avant que la voiture arrive à destination ? Cela doit bien faire une heure qu'on roule ! Soudain, un mouvement se fait entendre.

« Elle se réveille ?

- - Non » répondit Alexandre.

Tu te trompes mon cœur ! Je suis là !

« Elle s'en remettra, reprit l'autre. »

Ah parce qu'il faudra que je m'en remette en plus ! Ils ne vont pas être déçus…

Au fur et à mesure du trajet, je sentis mes muscles reprendre des forces. J'étais presque sûre que je pouvais bouger. Mais je préférais garder ce moment pour mon ultime chance –s'il y en avait une- de m'enfuir. La voiture finit par ralentir. Elle secoua un peu, comme si elle passait dans un endroit dangereux, puis s'arrêta. Même les yeux fermés, je sentis qu'il faisait très sombre. C'était le moment. Les deux se mirent à parler, mais je ne les écoutais pas. Il fallait que je me concentre pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. J'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'étais allongée sur les sièges arrière de la voiture, et les deux autres étaient devant. J'observais la poignée de la portière qui permettait de sortir de ma prison. J'étais suffisamment proche pour l'ouvrir rapidement. Ensuite suffisait de courir. Courir vite. Le problème était que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre à la sortie de la voiture. Je respirai doucement. Je comptai jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Mon cœur s'accélérait. Trois. Je me jetai littéralement sur la poignée. Je n'eu même pas le temps d'avoir peur. Ni même de ressentir la douleur de mes muscles, qui avaient été immobilisés pendant plusieurs heures. Je me jetai dehors, par la portière –heureusement- ouverte. Sans même réfléchir je me mis à courir dans la direction d'où semblait venir la voiture. J'entendis vaguement une autre portière s'ouvrir derrière moi. Merde. Bon c'était logique, mais merde quand même. Je courus comme une folle, tentant tant bien que mal d'analyser la situation. J'avais choisi la bonne direction une sorte de tunnel se tenait devant moi. Je l'empruntai, et réalisai ma faute. Putain ce que j'étais conne ! Comment avais-je pu oublier à quel point le sol était cabossé à cet endroit ? Si je ne tombai pas, cela relèverait du miracle ! Je courus encore et encore, me concentrant pour ne pas tomber. Raté. Mon pied heurta une pierre et je m'étalai lamentablement sur le sol. Alors que je me relevais, un poids m'heurta en me faisant retomber brusquement. Je me retournai en tapant de toutes mes forces. C'était Mathieu. Ma rage redoubla. Il ne fallait pas que je le loupe. Je lançai mon genou dans son entrejambe. Ses mains me libérèrent sous le coup de la douleur. Je me délivrai et tenta de m'enfuir. Mais d'autres mains m'attrapèrent. Le deuxième homme bloqua mes bras dans mon dos. Je me débattis, sachant d'avance que c'était sans espoir. Il était aussi musclé qu'Alexandre. Ce dernier arriva paniquer devant moi et bloqua mon visage entre ses mains.

« Calme toi Mélanie, calme toi je t'en pris !

- - Connard ! Tu vas payer !

- - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je te jure !

- - Laisse-moi !

- Mélanie. »

Il me fixait en m'empêchant de tourner la tête. Ses yeux était humide –mon coup de tout à l'heure ?- et ils semblaient… triste. Soudain ses lèvres plongèrent sur les miennes. Ses lèvres heurtèrent les miennes avec un désespoir que je lui rendis. Je flanchai. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne comprenais rien. Ce baiser ne rimait un rien. Tout en continuant à m'embrasser, Alexandre emprisonna doucement mes poignets dans ses mains, et son copain ma lâcha. Je pu enfin libérer mes lèvres des siennes. Alexandre me serra contre lui. Je le laissais faire. Mes forces et mon arrogance m'avaient quitté. Je pleurai encore et encore. Nous dûmes rester là pendant une dizaine de minutes. Puis ce fut le trou noir.


End file.
